1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to ceiling fans and in particular to a ceiling fan manufactured with metal contoured blades for controlling the direction of the air flow.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many contoured blades are well known in the art of propeller and air blades as used in connection with water craft, air exhaust fans and air circulating floor fans. The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,506,934; U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,055; U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,681; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,460. However, none of the above patents discloses the specific metal fan with a special contour as constituted by applicant's invention. By way of example U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,460 discloses a ceiling fan having a fan blade 2 with a trailing edge to which an auxiliary blade 1 is attached; note that the auxiliary blade 1 is merely arcuate and is not contoured like applicant's invention and that this patented fan would not operate in the reverse direction, that the blade 24 is twisted at its free end 27, and that such blade does not utilize a constant contour as used by applicant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,681 discloses a reversible propeller wherein each blade has an S-shaped cross section which is not constant but rather varies from the central hub to the tip thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,055 shows a reversible propeller blade having opposite sides which are not S-shaped and which are constructed by two separate sections that are joined together.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,506,937 relates to a fan blade which is twisted along its longitudinal axis and which has a contour that is not constant but rather varies along such axis.